1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control module and a motor vehicle antitheft device equipped with such a module.
2. Related Art
An antitheft lock conventionally comprises a stator and a rotor able to be rotationally driven in the stator, for example by means of a conforming key.
There is already known in the state of the art an identification device including in particular an electronic identifier carried by the user, for example in the conforming key, and a unit for identifying an electronic identifier of an authorized key by means of an antenna fixed on the stator. When an authorized key is detected, the starting of the vehicle is authorized.
To control the starting of the vehicle, the rotor then switches a switch after having been rotationally moved by the authorized conforming key, the switch being in a known manner fixed on the stator of the lock.